1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, physical training, and the accurate measurement of exertion. In particular, the present invention defines a system for conveniently monitoring the exertions of an individual performing exercise such as calisthenics. A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an accurate, inexpensive, and versatile system for monitoring exercise and estimating exertion, which can in turn be linked to video and multimedia equipment (such as are provided by many desktop computer systems) for simultaneous interactive education, training, entertainment, or other purposes.
2. Description of Background Art
The present invention concerns a novel design for an interactive exercise system, in which physiological exertion can be conveniently and automatically estimated by monitoring a course of exercise such as calisthenics, a training program, or walking or running in place. In brief, the motion of a subject (especially in a confined area) is monitored by one or more of several means, and used to estimate exertion by means of a reference table, matrix, flowchart, formula, or other expression of an algorithm. The algorithm may include such data as height, weight, age, gender, stride length, or other easily obtained numbers (shoe size, inseam length, sleeve length, and so on) which may conveniently increase the accuracy of the estimate or substitute for other data that are inconvenient to obtain. Perturbations to normal conditions, such as weights strapped to the legs or arms for physical training, could also be entered in such a table or formula to provide modified estimates of exertion.
The motion of the entire body, or of one or more limbs, may be monitored by any of several means. (The simplest means of course would be to generate a timing signal, such as a sound or visual cue, and rely on the individual to keep pace--this is essentially the approach taken by commercially available exercise videotapes!) One means would be to use an accelerometer sensor may be strapped to an ankle or wrist, and values may be relayed to a computer by means of acoustic, optical, or radio signals. A second means would be to strap a pressure sensor to the bottom of the subject's shoe, and relay such signals. A third means would be to monitor body and limb motion by means of a video camera, if necessary strapping one or more light-emitting diodes to a foot or hand to more clearly delineate the motion. The frequency or rate of body and limb motion could then be easily determined by evaluating individual pixels, applying any one of a number of algorithms such as edge detection, Fourier analysis, or best-fit criteria using simulations with one or more independent parameters. A fourth robust and inexpensive means of monitoring exertion would be by means of a low platform made up of two thin steel plates (e.g. 2 feet square and 0.25" thick), separated by pressure gauges (e.g. piezoelectric transducers) which transmit the impact forces on the plates when the subject walks or runs in place on the platform.
The invention is described as an "interactive" exertion measurement system because it can easily be linked to a video display which shows a sequence of video images corresponding to that seen during a walk or run through scenery of interest to the individual. The rate at which progress is made through such scenery could be related to the rate of motion of the legs and stride length. In a similar way, arm motions could be related to other video events.
Other kinds of information may also be monitored automatically, such as heart rate which can be easily measured by acoustic or infrared methods, using a device in contact with body. Thus an individual could use this system to maintain an exercise record, pursue a physical training program, and monitor improvements in cardiovascular fitness over time. In addition, a physician might use the present system, as an alternative or in preference to a mechanical treadmill, in standardized tests of cardiovascular fitness.
The background art involves several distinct disciplines. Automated or mechanical exercise equipment comes in a variety of forms including treadmills, stationary bicycles, and so forth. Some commercial treadmills are equipped with video equipment in order to provide a more esthetic or entertaining exercise experience. The chief purpose served by such equipment (other than cultural or social purposes familiar to anthropologists, such as displays of conspicuous consumption) is to provide a consistent and reproducible measure of exertion, along with some entertainment. The present invention achieves the same ends for calisthenics. Accelerometers, pressure gauges, and video motion detectors are in common use and under constant development for industrial, commercial, and scientific purposes. The wireless transfer of information by acoustic, optical, or radio methods is commonplace. For example, infrared pulses are employed by remote controls for home entertainment equipment and other consumer electronics (televisions, video tape recorders, telephone answering machines, and so on). Interactive video systems which use random-access video disks have been available commercially for over ten years, and have come into widespread use with the advent of CD-ROM (compact-disk-read-only-memory) players for home computers. The software and hardware necessary to embody the present invention is readily available. Biomechanics and kinesiology involve the study of body motions, exertion, and the efficiency with which various activities can be accomplished. Such activities may include walking, running, jumping, climbing stairs, skiing, and various sports.
The present invention is intended to provide a cost-effective, light-weight, and accurate system for monitoring physiological exertion. The design makes use of modern computer hardware and software, in order to provide the most accurate information at the least cost. The system may be used to provide interactive video entertainment as well.